Let her go
by sisterchris88
Summary: One Shot AU Missing moment from season finale 1x22 Hayley said goodbye to Hope then give her to Klaus to bring her to auntie Bex. Just a moment Klaus/Hayley/Hope. Made for Klayley week.


_this is actually a one shot for klayley week we're celebrating it on tumblr... but i have always imagined this moment in my head when Hayley said goodbye to her little girl, giving her to klaus to bring her to Rebekah. I hope you like it! its simple and as usual sorry for my mistakes (english is not my first language so sorry!) I hope you can enjoy it anyway. If somebody is wondering about **Cerulean Blue**, my other FF, I'm writing next chapter and as soon as CB is done i think 2 or 3 more chapters. I'll take back **Unconditional Love**. Thanks for being kind and patient with me! love u all! let me know what you think! and why not tell me how you imagined this moment!_

* * *

Klaus was ready to go. The Range Rover parked in the garage. He had just finished talking to Rebekah. It was time to take his little creature, take her away from all of them. The idea troubled him, but there was no choice. The stone walls were icy and cold, like the face of Hayley when she appeared. Klaus had seen her suffer to give birth to their baby girl just a few hours before, but now she seemed more broken than ever, pale, dull, unable to feel anything but pain. She was holding her in a warm blanket, a bag on her shoulder and the desire to not ever let her go. Klaus went near her, both looked at the best thing that had ever happened to them , the only person in the world that belonged to them completely. Hayley found herself sobbing. The little girl began to complain but Klaus was able to silence her.

"We have to go, Hayley." She nodded through her tears. Klaus could feel the same torment she had, it was as if a part of them was abandoning them forever. "We will do everything in our power to get her back as soon as possible." But she said nothing.

"We're condemning her to our own destiny." Hayley whispered. Klaus stood for a moment in silence.

"No. Rebekah will take care of her, love her, give her a family ... she will never be alone not even a day. "

"But it will be without her parents…when she will cry in the night ... when ..." sobs severed his voice. Klaus was close to her and touched the baby's face, admiring every detail of the baby who had turned upside down his life.

"Listen, Hayley. She is our daughter. "Hayley started and for the first time she looked him into his beautiful eyes. "we're protecting her. It's the only thing to do and it is the most terrible thing I've ever done. "Even Klaus's eyes were wet.

"Do you think she will forgive us?" Hayley asked, without ceasing to hold Klaus' gaze.

"I just want her to be safe. Rebekah would give her life for her, you know that. "Klaus tried to take her from the arms of Hayley but she held her tighter to him. "Hayley ... you ... you ... have you drank...?" Klaus did not have the courage to ask her. Hayley touched the little finger from which she had drunk the blood of her own child. Klaus knew how much this thing had destroyed Hayley. She did not want to be an hybrid and didn't want to bring her daughter to the world in these circumstances ...

"she won't remember ..." he tried to tell her hinting at a smile and touching Hayley. But he was unsure if this was the best thing to do. Together they laid their hands on the child.

"But I will." Replied shortly Hayley. Something was broken inside her, perhaps forever. Hayley walked her daughter on her chest and kissed her temple. "Be happy, my little girl. It won't pass a day that each one of your breathes will be mine too. I'll wait for you ... your mom loves you, don't ever forget it. "Klaus let out a tear on his face. the bag was about to drop from Hayley's shoulder, Klaus caught it from the side pocket he saw the pink paper on which Hayley was writing a letter on the day when he heard her child moving in her belly for the first time.

_It was a love letter, after all he was right._

"I will write to Rebekah to read it to her every night. She will remember you, Hayley. "Klaus tried not to let go the pain he was feeling.

"She doesn't even have a name." Hayley sobbed.

Klaus stood thoughtfully for a moment remembering the tragic events of the past two days, the terror, joy, drama, blood, death.

"This little girl, is the only_** hope**_ we have to survive in this world." He told her in tears. It was then that Hayley gave in and handed her to Klaus, tear her heart from her chest would cause less pain. Klaus welcomed her daughter holding her tightly to himself, the hand of Hayley still holding Hope's little finger.

"Auntie Bex will tell you stories about your eccentric dad, **_Hope_**." Klaus found himself crying listening to Hayley. She took a small cap and placed it gently on the little head of her daughter with the love that only a mother could have. "And when hearing our names won't be enough, remember that mom and dad are out there living only for you. To make this world a better place with no demons around to hurt you." Hayley wiped her tears and kissed her little girl lips. "I can't ..."

Klaus looked at her while she was shaking on her own choices. "We can't, but we have to." Klaus resigned, walked over the car in front of a devastated Hayley.

"Klaus ..." He turned to look at her again.

"We'll bring her back. I promise." Hayley looked down placing a hand on her stomach, she took her baby within her for nine months, she wanted to meet her eyes, wanted to spend every night listening to her breath ... and see her go away in a few hours after the birth… to assure her ... a life.

Klaus placed the baby in the car, unsure of the outcome of their drastic choice but confident that his daughter would live with someone who loved her.

"That 's what you've felt for a thousand years?" Hayley said, staring at the wall but turned to Klaus. "This emptiness is ...this what you felt?"

"This is what you get when they tear from you the thing you love most in the world. No emptiness or pain was never as big as this ... "Hayley realized that also Klaus was going to say goodbye to their child and for himself even imagine a life it was almost impossible except with the only goal to make it better to bring Hope back.

"I think she likes to sleep lying on the chest ..." Hayley whispered to Klaus while he was about to close the door.

"I think she really likes it." They looked at each other no other words could have showed more pain than the tears they were sharing in that moment.

Klaus left the garage moments after , Hayley slumped to the ground with one hand on her chest where her baby was asleep in the one day that she had been allowed to have her with them. Fighting for her, it was the only _hope_.


End file.
